First and Last
by missinhalf
Summary: In the midst of war, they share their first and last [soldier au]


**a/n:** based off finval's beautiful soldier fanart on tumblr  
 _soldier au_

* * *

Sasuke cautiously leads with his automatic held at eye level as he makes his way through the deserted town. Sakura follows closely behind him as she covers him from the back. They were sent out to scout the town to see if it is being used as the enemy's hideout, and so far all traces of it being a hideout is coming out negative.

They make their way through the debris from the buildings that litters the streets. The damage to the small town is extensive and from his quick survey of it, Sasuke concludes that it will be impossible to populate the town, without demolishing it and rebuilding it from scratch.

The town is full of ghosts from the innocent civilians, and his allies as well as his enemies. So many lives lost in the recent attack against the town, just to show dominance in territory; just for the Akasuki to show Konoha how powerful they are.

Sasuke clenches his teeth and his grip around his gun tightens as he spots a small, brown teddy bear on the ground. It's blanketed in dust and it's missing a leg and an ear. A smiling small child briefly flashes before his mind, before he shakes the image out of his mind. His blood boils as he knows the owner of the teddy bear is dead; lost their life either from a round of bullets or from the bombing.

"I think it's clear," Sakura calls out from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turns his head towards her and finds that she's lowered her gun, but her emerald eyes carefully roam their surroundings just in case they get taken by surprise.

He lowers his gun when their eyes meet. "Let's report back to base," he informs her and she nods in agreement.

As she turns around to retrace their steps out of town, the familiar gleam of metal catches Sasuke's eyes. His body moves on its own as he tackles Sakura to the ground. The moment they crash onto the hard ground, the window that was behind them shatters.

"Sniper."

"Silent too." Sakura wiggles out from under Sasuke and leans against the building beside them, using it as shelter.

"We need to take it out," he tells her as he sits beside her. He mentally counts the supplies they brought and realizes they wouldn't have enough ammo if more soldiers decides to show up. He glances at her and sees the determination and willpower that he loves about her blazing in her eyes. Her hands has both taken lives and saved lives. They have hardened from the weight of war that they're at and sometimes he wonders if she regrets the choice she made when she volunteered to take part. But from seeing the way her hands holds her automatic, he knows that that was what she was born to do.

Her eyes meet his before they widen. She quickly raises her gun and sprays three bullets from her automatic at the oncoming enemy. Sasuke turns his head in time to see him drop to his knees before he topples over, a red puddle forming under him.

"They're mobile. This isn't good," she exclaims. "I'm on my last clip, and we didn't bring anymore ammo, nor are we wearing all our armour."

She locks eyes with him and they communicate the words that will never spill from her lips. _We're going to die._

He shakes his head, trying to get the ridiculous idea out of her head, but he knows it's true. They are going to die if more enemies decide to make an appearance. They can't even return to base, not wanting risk the safety of their allies if they get followed. Their only options are to fight or die, and Sasuke isn't intending to go down without a fight.

He takes a step towards the clearing, but Sakura reaches out her right hand, grabbing him around his left wrist. He turns his head towards her, his eyebrow cocked with confusion, but the confusion melts and his eyes soften once his eyes land on her face.

"Sasuke, I-"

"No," he interjects, cutting her off. "Don't say it here, not when we're under these circumstance. Tell me once we've won."

"Sasuke, I-"

His lips crash down onto hers, as his right hand comes up to caress her dirt stained cheek. He pulls back before the kiss got a chance to deepen. He quickly turns away from her and says, "I do, too," before rushing off towards the sound of gunshots.


End file.
